Robin and Slade Apprentice
by paisleyluv96
Summary: Robin screws up and still has his communicator from his life as a titan...Slade decides to take of the situation with out pushing the button of dread. Other POVs up! One Shot. I'll take requests for more chapters if you want, just let me know...No slash. I respond to all reviews. So, please R&R! Have a good Day!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. So...this is my first fanfic. I'm a huge fan of Batman, Robin and Slade...The Teen Titans, Justice League, and Young Justice...Y'all be nice. Read and Review...If y'all like it, I'll do the same story again, but from different view points...Batman, and the Titans...maybe even Slade. Let me know what you think. I'll take requests for more stories, and if yall see any errors in here, or somethings missing...Let me know. I don't do slash. Yall have a good day, and thanks for taking the time to read. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line...

* * *

"Robin!" comes Slade's voice through the speaker in my wall. "Get in here. NOW."

The command is harsh. From his tone, I can tell he is unhappy with me. Yet, I jump off the bed and press the button on the device.

"yes, master, I'm on my way." I answer. The words burn, yet I say them to keep the people I love safe. There is no telling what I've done to make him so mad again. It has been 3 months since I became his "apprentice." I loathe every minute of it. If it weren't for the titans' lives on the line, I wouldn't submit to him. But I have no choice. If I don't, he'll push that button that will end my friends' lives before he beats me half to death. I step out of my small room and make my way to the main room. I can hear the gears clicking and grinding long before I reach it. The sound is enough to drive any same person mad. The incessant clicking and echo of the cogs. I reach the door that leads into the room. I'm hesitant to go in though. I haven't got a clue what I've done to make him so mad...or what he plans to do to me or anyone else... He can get angry over any little thing. Any disrespect results in a beating for me, and disobedience results in him pushing that wretched button. My friends suffer until I convince Slade to stop. He always finds something to beat me for. Whether it's a simple mistake or hesitation to fulfill his commands... Like now.

"Robin, I know you're there. My patience is wearing thin. Get. In. Here. Now." comes Slade's dark voice from the other side of the heavy metal door. I sigh and walk in. He's sitting in his throne like chair, with his fingers laced in front of his face. That cold grey blue eye locks onto my figure as I enter. With my head bowed, I slowly walk up to him. When I reach the base of his throne, I drop to my knees with my hands in front of me, palms up, as a sign of submission, the way he ordered me to.

"Master, you requested my presence?" I inquire.

"Why, apprentice, did you keep me waiting?" he asked coldly. I am at a loss of words... So I say what I believe will appease his ire.

"My apologies, master. Forgive my tardiness." I say with my head still bowed.

He is silent for a long time.

"Your apology is not accepted." he said. My heart sank. I was in deeper now... "Tell me robin," he began as he slid something in front of me, "Why did I find this in your room? I believe I told you to get rid of it, did I not?"

I looked down at the worn communicator that lay in front of me. Shit. I had kept it hidden all these months, and I let my guard down. He found it.

"Yes, master," I gulped.

Slade was on me faster than Kid Flash in a candy store. I felt his metal tipped boot collide with my rib cage as he kicked me across the room. I let a low grunt escape my lips as I land a few feet away.

"Why then, do you still have it?!" he asked me darkly. I sit back up in my submissive position, as he would expect. And right now, I will do anything that he expects. Only for them, only for the Titans.

"Master, I-ahh!" I'm cut off as his fingers grip my hair tightly and pull me to my feet.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES!" he shouts as he shakes my hair roughly.

"AHHHH! Sla-master, please! I only-OMPH!" I'm cut off again as his metal tipped fist collides painfully with my stomach. He pulls me back upright, and lands another hard blow in the same place. The air leaves my lungs; I'm left gasping for air, clutching my stomach. He repeats the process three more times before releasing the death grip on my hair, allowing me to fall to the floor in a gasping heap. Stars pop in my vision as I slowly regain my breathing. Slade is all the while circling me. I'm lying on my side, fighting for oxygen.

"Get back on your knees!" he commands. I slowly obey, doing anything to try and calm him so as to prevent him from pushing that button. As soon as I'm back in position, he lands another blow to my ribs, sending me back down. I let out a yelp at this.

"Back up." he orders. I comply. Slade roughly grabbed my wrists and cuffed them together. The cuffs had no chain and were linked closely together to allow as little movement as possible. I'm in for a rough night. And it scares the hell out of me.

"Master, please..." I try.

"SILENCE!" he yells. "I punish you, and punish you, Robin, yet you still disobey. It seems threatening the lives of your friends is losing its effect. so, it will be you who will suffer for this." he says as he walks to his nearby computer.

"Yes, master..." I say. Anything to appease him. He types in a few commands on the keyboard.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a call window pop up on one of the huge screens that make up the walls of the haunt. Another soon follows.

"This is a private line. Who are you?" comes the rough voice of Batman. Holy shit. No.

"And, an audience will be in order." comes Slade's voice directed at me.

"Robin!" comes Starfire's excited voice from the other call box. I hear her shrill gasp as she finally sees Slade.

"Slade!" Cyborgs gruff voice fills the haunt, "let him go! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Good afternoon Titans. Batman." Slade greeted almost pleasantly. At this, Batman narrowed his eyes; his fingers were flying across the keyboard in the Batcave.

"As you will soon be able to tell, this signal is untraceable. It's a mixed signal, so even if you do get a lock on it, it will quickly jump all over the world."

"Slade, you vile, evil, vis-"

"Now, now. No interruptions, lest your precious boy wonder pay dearly." he coos. Batman ceases his typing.

"Now, as you all know, Robin, here, is my dear apprentice. Also, I have implanted millions of microscopic probes in the Titans. Once activated, they will cause tremendous suffering and eventually death." Slade says. I steel a glance up at my friends from my submissive position on the floor. The titans look warily at one another before looking back at Slade. Batman remains emotionless.

"If you try to remove them, they will activate and will not cease their function until you are dead." he says mercilessly. He pauses for a moment to allow his words to sink in.

"Now, your boy wonder has been a very bad boy indeed." he says as he leans down behind me, grabbing a fistful of my raven locks. He pulls my head back and forces me to look at the heros on the screen. He twists my hair in hopes to get me to cry out. Although tears spring to my eyes, I remain silent.

"The threat of ending your lives is beginning to lose its effect. Therefore, it will be Robin who suffers for his infractions, as he well deserves." he says as he wrenches my hair up, forcing me to cry out as he pulls me to my feet by my hair. "Isn't that right, apprentice?" I nod silently as I will the pain in my head to go away. He shakes me violently. "A verbal answer, if you please." he demands.

"AHHH! Yes, master!" I cry out in attempts to appease this man.

"Good boy." he says. "I could just kill him, but what good is a dead apprentice to me? You all must watch. Should you avert your eyes, his punishment shall be prolonged." he directs the statement to my friends.

"Slade, was it?" asks Batman in his deep voice.

Slade narrows his eye.

"Right, don't do anything you will regret. We will find you. And you will be brought to justice." says Batman as he slams his fist on his desk.

"I will not regret this. Robin, however, will." he says as he roughly shoves me back to the floor. I fall on the concrete with a grunt.

"Back in position!" barks Slade. I slowly return to my knees, turning my bound palms to him.

"Robin! Dude! Fight back!" cries Beastboy. That would have been a good idea. Except there is way too much on the line, their lives, my health... I can't fight this man. Even if I tried. When I first arrived here, Slade all but beat me to death. Fighting back only made it worse. The man was beyond powerful. On my first day, he bruised three ribs, and broke two. Although healed now, they still hurt. I slowly shake my head at Beastboy's plea.

"There's no point, BB. It'll only make it worse." I say defeatedly.

"Robin, you can't just-"

"SILENCE!" comes Slade's angry voice, cutting off Beastboy. "I said any interruptions will result in consequence. Consider my threat reality."

"no..." comes Starfire's weak voice. I feel sorry for them for having to watch this.

"I'm so sorry, guys, I failed you all." I manage to say with a glance at Batman, before Slade's boot connects with my ribs. I'm forced to the side with a yelp. Slade pulls me up by my bicep and punches me in the gut. I bend over in reflex as he slams his elbow into my back. I hear an audible crack. I stand back up straight with a cough. He continues to beat me, landing blows in my ribs, back, face and stomach. He beats for what seems like hours... I fall and he pulls me back up to continue his "punishment." Finally, he kicks my feet out from under me, sending me to the floor. My head collides with the cold hard concrete painfully, stars pop in front of my eyes. He picks me back up.

"Slade..." I choke out, "Master, please... I'm sorry..." the fist connects with the left side of my face, then the right, and once again on the left. The metallic taste of bloods slides over my tongue and over my lips. The pain and force send me back to the floor in a shout of pain.

"On your knees." commands Slade.

I painfully obey. Slade rips the shirt off my back. I glance down and see the bruises forming on my ribs. The cuts administered from his metal boots trickling blood down my body.

I hear my teammates gasp. Starfire is quietly sobbing in the background.

"Slade! No!" comes Batman's gruff, commanding voice. "Don't! Leave him be! He's had enough!"

"Yeah, man, you already beat him into the dirt! Let him go!" says Cyborg. Slade remains silent, waiting for them to cease talking. "It seems they enjoy seeing you suffer, apprentice." he says. I hardly hear him. The blood pounding through my ears, the sweat and blood drip off my face as I steal a look up at Batman. His passive face is still in place, but I can see he worry in his eyes. The pain. The righteous anger. When he sees me looking at him, he ducks his head ever so slightly. That's all I register before the white hot lash connects with my back with a resounding crack. I fall to my elbows.

"AHHHH!" SLA-M-MASTER!"

"BACK UP!" he commands. I obey. He brought the whip down again, and again and again, each time receiving an agonized scream from my mouth.

20 lashes...

30 lashes...

40 lashes...

Too weak now... There are black spots clouding my vision. I can feel blood soaking into my pants. I barely hear the sobs of Starfire, the angry growls from Cyborg and Batman. The whimpers from Beastboy... Again, the whip connects, again I scream. This one brings me down; I support myself with my cuffed hands. Again, the lash, again a scream erupts from my raw throat. I fall forward. Lying face down on the ground, Slade continues to flog me. My vision is black; the sound of the whip becomes white noise as I slowly black out. I am happy to escape into the blackness of unconsciousness. Mercy at last.

* * *

"Robin."

"Robin, wake up."

I can barely register the voice. My head is pounding. What happened? There was Batman and Slade and... a whip and...

"Oh my god..." I mumble as I try to sit up. I find my hands bound behind my back...

"Robin, robin wake up."

I finally understand that it's Batman's voice.

"Hey, man, are you alright?"

Cyborg.

"Robin? Are you-"

Starfire.

"Oh man... There's so much blood..."

Beastboy.

"Ohhhh..." I moan. I try to get up, but the pain racking my body is too great. "ah- ahhh!"

"Take it easy, Robin. Take it slow." orders Batman gently. I nod. Even the simple movement sends pain down my spine. I suddenly realize I'm lying in a puddle. The ground around me is covered in water. No. Not water. Blood. My blood. "oh my god" I say again. I have to get up. But I can't with my hands behind my back like this...using my flexible acrobatic skills, I slowly slide my hands over my butt and under my feet. The movement causes me to cry out in utter agony as the blinding pain engulfs my mind body and soul. I finally get my hands in front of me and collapse to the ground in a gasping heap. I lie there a few minutes, praying to whoever is listening that the pain go away. Slowly, I struggle to my hands and knees. Small cries of pain escape my sore throat. I eventually make it to my knees, gasping for breath and from pain. I run my fingers thru my hair... It's wet with blood. I pull back and look at my hand... It's red. My left eye is swollen shut, and my torso is decorated with crimson cuts and deep purple bruises. I try again to move, only to be welcomed with agonizing pain as my flesh is pulled tight, causing some of the cuts to reopen. I grit my teeth as hard as I dare without breaking them. I take a moment to will the pain away.

"Ow." Is all I say for myself. I glance at Batman his face doesn't betray any emotion, before turning my attention to the Titans. "Are-are you guys ok?" I ask my team.

"Physically or emotionally? OW!" asked Beastboy before Raven jabbed him in the ribs.

"We're fine, Robin. But you need medical attention." she said in her monotone voice.

"I know." I breathed heavily.

"Which, he will receive from me." comes Slade's voice. He walks out of the shadows and stands over my kneeling form. I flinch wildly at his voice, the movement sends a fresh wave of pain over my aching body.

"Don't you touch him!" yelled Cyborg.

"Would you rather him wallow around in his pain, and drown in his own blood?" Slade asks my friend. Cyborg doesn't respond. Slade lifts me off the ground by my bicep unmercifully. The pain is unbearable.

"AHHH! Master..." I yelp, as I'm pulled to my feet roughly. I stumble on the way up, losing my footing. The only thing keeping me from falling to the floor is Slade's vice grip on my arm. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Enough, boy, you know good and well you deserve this." he replied with a harsh shake on my arm. Tears are now freely flowing down my face, soaking into my mask.

"No one deserves to get beaten into the dirt..." I whisper. Slade spins me around and slams my back into the wall.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream out at the rough contact.

"Care to repeat that, apprentice?" he inquires quietly.

"N-no..." I whisper.

"No, what?!" he demands as he slams me back again.

"UNGH! AHH! N-no, master!" I correct myself. I can still hear Starfire quietly crying.

"Smart boy." says Slade as he leads me to a medical table in the center of the room. A hour or so of agonizing alcohol being poured on my back, cuts being stitched, my screams, gasps and whimpers slicing through the silent air mixed with some "please... Master..." and "no more..." Slade finally begins to wrap my torso tightly with gauze. Once he's done, everyone is silent. Slade pulls me to my feet painfully and leads me back to the call windows.

"Should he disobey again, you all can expect another call. That is all. Robin, go to the computer and close the calls. Do not speak to anyone." he orders. "I want verbal recognition that you understand my order." he demands after a silent nod from me.

"Yes, master." I say quietly. He nods and stalks out of the room.

"Go back to your room when you've finished and wash the blood off your face and out of your hair. He says as he closes the door behind him. I nod, "Yes, master." and begin the agonizing walk to the computer. It's only about ten feet away, but to me it seems like miles. I make it to the computer and nod at the five people in the screen. I attempt a small smile to show them I've not been broken. There's no doubt they can see the pain and fear in my face.

Batman nods back, and the Titans watch silently.

"Be brave, Robin." Batman says. I attempt a smile and silently close the call boxes and turn to stagger to my room. The words Batman spoke... It's something my mother always told me before our performances. Those words always brought comfort to me... Batman left off the last part: "Be brave, Robin. Don't be afraid. I'm always here to catch you when you fall." Those words, coming from him meant that he would find me. Before Slade breaks me, before... The Titans are killed. I trust him. All I can think the rest of the agonizing way to my room is that I hope Slade doesn't push that button after all of this. I wouldn't put it past him... But...I guess that's the only thing he's good for anyway: beating people and pushing buttons...


	2. Cyborg POV

**Cyborg POV **

**"No way, you little grass stain! We are not putting soy milk in the waffles!" I scream aggrivatiedly at Beastboy for the fourth time this morning. Things are very tense between everyone right now... It's been that way since Robin went missing three months ago. Man I miss him... He was like... A little brother to me. Not having him around is taking its toll in me... I had to fill in as leader... Now I completely understand why he was so serious about his job. There's so much pressure in keeping everyone safe... I don't know how he did it: assigning missions, keeping everyone from killing each other, calming the atmosphere, watching our backs, and all that on top of his exhausting hours. I mean, he stayed up late every night working in a case or monitoring the city... That plus crime fighting plus training... I don't know how he did it. I guess I always took it for granted all the work that he did... **

**"Come on, Cyborg! It's not bad! It tastes really good and its good for you! Quit being a baby an just use the stupid soy milk!"**

**"No! I'm not gonna use the soy milk! These are my waffles and there is no way your going to contaminate them with you disgusting fake milk!"**

**"Dude! I-"**

**"Enough!" yelled raven as she slammed her book closed. BB and I both look at her. She seems to be the only one who's remained level headed since Robin disappeared, although we have had a few computer screens mysteriously break...**

**"Quit arguing. Just make two batches of waffles... You're giving me a head ache."**

**"No way am I wasting my beautiful waffle mix on soy milk!" I contrast.**

**"And why would I waste two cups of soy milk for twelve waffles when I only want two?!"**

**" Then just don't make any at all!" Raven retorted. **

**"Friends! Please do not fight so!" Starfire interjects. "We should not fight! Robin would never-"**

**"Yeah? Well Robins not here! He's gone, nothing we do can bring him back."**

**"That is untrue, Cyborg! Robin is our friend and he would never leave us alone! He will come home soon!" **

**"Yeah right, like he's just gonna walk in and tell us he was on vacation! Or, maybe he'll us give us a call!" Beastboy replies irritably.**

**And at this, our argument is interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Starfire runs to the computer to answer, and much to my surprise, there sits Robin. Dressed in all black.**

**"And an audience will be in order..." came a whispering voice. **

**"Robin!" Starfire shouts excitedly then she gasps in horror.**

**Robin is kneeling on the ground with his hands cuffed closely together. His head is bowed. He's shaking. Then I see him. The monster responsible or our leaders disappearance. **

**"Slade! Let him go! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I bellow angrily at the way he's treated Robin. **

**"Good afternoon Titans. Batman." Slade greeted pleasantly. Jeez... He called Batman too? If I hadn't been worried before, I definitely am mow. A clicking noise came from the haunt... Typing maybe? My gaze falls to Slade as he begins speaking once more. How I hate his voice...**

**"As you will soon be able to tell, this signal is untraceable. It's a mixed signal, so even if you do get a lock on it, it will quickly jump all over the world."**

**"Slade, you vile, evil, vis-" began Raven.**

**"Now, now. No interruptions, lest your precious boy wonder pay dearly." says Slade menacingly. **

**"Now, as you all know, Robin, here, is my dear apprentice. Also, I have implanted millions of microscopic probes in the Titans. Once activated, they will cause tremendous suffering and eventually death." I glance at the team as Slade points out the elephant in the room... He could kill us on a whim...**

**"If you try to remove them, they will activate and will not cease their function until you are dead." he informs us... Good to know. He pauses before continuing:**

**"Now, your boy wonder has been a very bad boy indeed." he says as he kneels behind our leader and grabs a fistful of his limp raven hair. Slade pulls Robins head up. Robin is clearly in pain, but he bears it stoically.**

**"The threat of ending your lives is beginning to lose its effect." continues Slade, "Therefore, it will be Robin who suffers for his infractions, as he well deserves." Slade ripped Robin's hair up, pulling him to his feet. At this, Robin lets a cry of pain eacape his lips. "Isn't that right, apprentice?" He directs the question to Robin, who simply nods in response. Slade violently shakes Robins head.**

**"A verbal answer, if you please." Slade demands. **

**"AHHH! Yes, master!" cries Robin loudly. Master? Since when is Slade Robins 'master?'**

**"Good boy." Slade praised Robin. "I could just kill him, but what good is a dead apprentice to me? You all must watch. Should you avert your eyes, his punishment shall be prolonged." he directs the statement to the Titans and I presume, Batman. Starfire let's out a small gasp and covers her gaping mouth. Beast boys ears droop, his eyes wide.**

**"Slade, was it?" asks Batman in his deep voice.**

**Slade narrows his eye.**

**"Right, don't do anything you will regret. We will find you. And you will be brought to justice." says Batman as he slams his fist on what I assume to be his desk. **

**"I will not regret this. Robin, however, will." Slade responds as he pushes Robin back to the floor. He landed hard with a grunt of pain. **

**"Back in position!" barks Slade to our leader. Slowly, Robin gets on his knees, bows his head and turns his cuffed palms to Slade. **

**"Robin! Dude! Fight back!" cries Beastboy. Robin only shook his head defeatedly. **

**"There's no point, BB. It'll only make it worse." He replies. His voice is cracked. **

**"Robin, you can't just-" **

**"SILENCE!" came Slades angry voice, cutting off Beastboy. "I said any interruptions will result in consequence. Consider my threat reality." **

**"No..." Starfire whimpers, tears falling down her face. She tries to turn away and cry. I understand that if she does, Slade will only injure Robin more. I place a hand on her shoulder and turn her back to the screen. I give her a sad nod, and she averts her attention to the screen. **

**"I'm so sorry, guys, I failed you all." Robin says quietly. He glances up and to the right... That must be where Batman is. Suddenly, Slade sends his metal tipped boot slamming into Robins ribs. Robin let out a yelp of pain as he flies to the side. Slade grips his upper arm and pulls him to his feet. Robin stands there uselessly as Slade punches him in the gut. Robin bends over on impact and Slade rams his elbow into Robins back. There is an audible crack heard as his vertibrae pop. Robin stands back up straight. His pride is his greatest weapon. Although his face betrays great amounts of pain, he still stands tall against the forces of evil. Just as he always has, just as he always will. Slade punched him in the face, kicked him to the floor, kicked his ribs ribs and stomach forcefully, picked him up, punched him in the face, the gut, punched his arms, legs, back. Beat the poor kid all to hell. Slade back handed him. It all happened in a blur... Finally, Slade kicked Robins feet out from under him again, sending the boy wonder to the floor. Robins head hit he floor with a dull thud. Slade once again lifts him back up.**

**"Slade... Master, please... I'm sorry..." Robin says in gasping breaths. Slade violently punches him in the face, first the left, then the right, then once more on the left. Robin now has a deep cut on his left cheek bone. Blood slides down his face and out of his mouth. Slade releases him, and Robin falls to the floor in a heap with a loud yelp.**

**"On your knees." commands Slade.**

**Robin obeys painfully. He slowly returns to his submissive position on the floor... His hands still bound. Slade bends down and rips the shirt off of Robins back. I suck in my breath as I see what lies underneath the tattered clothing. He has fresh bruises covering up old. Scars and cuts, new and old. Some bleeding, sending crimson streaks of blood down his torso. Starfire quietly weeps. Beastboy drops his ears lower, and Raven watches in horror the sight before her. Slade walks away, leaving Robin there alone. Finally he's done with him, I think... I glance at the clock at the bottom right o the screen: 11:45 AM. Slades been beating him a little over half an hour. A few moments later, Slade reappears carrying a bull whip in his hands. My eyes couldn't go any wider as I felt the fear and anger course through my body. I wanted so badly to destroy the man... But I was useless... I had no power to stop this...**

**Batmans voice bellows through the room, "Slade! No! Don't! Leave him be! He's had enough!" **

**"Yeah, man, you already beat him into the dirt! Let him go!" I add. Slade remains silent, eyeing us carefully. He turns his attention to Robin once more. "It seems they enjoy seeing you suffer, apprentice." he says. My heart sank. I ache for our leader, I wish I could take away his pain. Robin is a good man. He doesn't deserve this. All he ever wanted to do was help people... Robin glances up at Batman again... He then falls forward to his elbows in a terrible scream of pain as Slade brought the whip down on his back with a tremendous force.**

**"AHHHH!" SLA-M-MASTER!" he cries desperately. Slade takes no pity on him. **

**"BACK UP!" he commands. Robin obeys. Why does he submit himself to this? Slade brought the whip down again, and again and again, each time sending an agonized scream ripping through the mouth of our beloved leader. He beat him. And beat him. And beat him.**

**20 lashes...**

**30 lashes...**

**40 lashes...**

**Robin was wobbly on his knees. He would black out soon and be free from the pain. I pray Slade doesn't kill him. Starfire is openly bawling now. Beast boy lets out a small whimper everytime the whip connects. I let a feral growl escape my throat. Raven watches with fury evident in her features. Robin falls on the next lash, face first into the concrete. Slade doesn't stop. Robin tries to raise back up, supporting himself with his bound hands. The next lash brings him down permanently . Slade keeps beating him. Even after he's unconscious. A few minutes later, Slade stops his torture, wipes off the whip, rolls it up, and looks up at us. He bends down to Robin and uncuffs his wrists. He pulls Robins hands behind his back and recuffs them. He then turns to us maliciously and says, " I will be back when he wakes." then, Slade leaves the room.**

**"Oh man... Robin? Robin wake up." I say to our fallen leader. **

**"Please, Cyborg... Is he..." Starfire mutters through her tears. **

**" No... Not yet." Raven answers the unvoiced question. We watch silently as Robins slow breathing continues. His back is a battleground of cuts and welts...some oozing clear fluids, some oozing blood. His whole body is a mess of cuts, scrapes, bruises, welts, and he's covered in blood. **

**He's hurt. I've seen him hurt before... Badly. He's broken his arm and several other bones, he's had numerous deep cuts, concussions, internal bleeding, he's even been in a coma for a while... But never like this. He's been hurt. But he always toughed it out. Never complained... Even through the worst of his pain...**

**I guess I've always taken it for granted how strong he is. I got so lost in the fact that he seems unstoppable... Immortal.. But in all of that, I forgot one major detail: Robin is human. He's fragile... He has no natural defenses... Raven and Starfire both heal quickly, being as how neither is from earth... Beastboy's an animal... Pain doesn't bother him much, and even so, he also has quicker healing abilities due to his genetic code... I'm made of metal, and I can easily fix any malfunction or damage. I don't even feel pain... But Robin? He's human. It's a crucial fact that I forgot. Hes a human leading a team, an entire organization for that matter, of meta humans. All of the Teen Titans have powers... None of us fight hand to hand. We all have weapons. Robin has to fight in close range... He can only throw his disks so far... And that's what makes him a far greater fighter than all of us. But, he's human. So... Why would Slade choose him? Why not one of us that has powers? Or an actual villain? We all sit in the main room of the tower watching, praying that he'll get up. It seems like hours before his breathing gets faster. He lets out a deep groan of pain, yet he never moves.**

**"Robin." Batman tries to coax him out of his daze.**

**"Robin, wake up."**

**I watch quietly. Finally, Robin lets words slip past his lips.**

**"Oh my god..." he mumbles as he attempts to sit up. He moves his head, not fully awake yet. **

**"Robin, Robin, wake up." Batman tries again. Robin looks at us. **

**" Hey, man, are you alright?" **

**I ask nervously.**

**"Robin? Are you-"**

**Starfire tries to ask before her tears stop her again.**

**"Oh man... There's so much blood..."**

**Beastboy mutters. He's right... Robin is laying in a pool of his own blood.**

**He lets out a monotonous groan, "Ohhhh..." he tries again to sit up, but he finds the pain too great and his moan turns into a shout of pain. "ah- ahhh!"**

**"Take it easy, Robin. Take it slow." orders Batman gently. Robin nods in understanding. He shutters at the simple movement. Poor kid can hardly move. But he's Robin. He won't show his weakness in front of us. Or Slade, whom I have no doubt is still in the room."Oh my god" He says again as he looks down at the puddle of blood. Robin screws his eyes shut an slowly slides his cuffed hands around to the front. He lets out an agonized scream of pain as he pulls his skin tight across his back and torso. The sound sends chills through my entire being. Finally, after a few minutes of screaming and stretching, he gets his hands back in front of him, and collapses back to the floor with a small splash. Even through the pain, he didn't stop. He's panting hard. He lays there a few minutes, muttering to himself. Eventually, he tries again to get up. This time he succeeds. Through gasping breaths and pain filled groans, he makes it to his knees, panting. He can hardly breathe through the pain. His left eye is swollen pretty badly and he has a deep cut on his cheek. His body is a mess of cuts and deep bruises. His cuts are still bleeding. He raises his bound hands and runs his fingers through his messy hair. They come back streaked with crimson blood. He tries to get to his feet, but failed as a shrill cry of pain rips through his mouth. He takes a moment, looking down with his teeth clenched hard. Slowly, he relaxes. "Ow." That's all he says as he looks up at us. Even through his mask, I can see the utter pain he's in. "Are-are you guys ok?" he asks us. Are we ok? Why is he asking about us? He's the one who needs to be ok! **

**"Physically or emotionally? OW!" asked Beast boy before Raven jabbed him in the ribs. **

**"We're fine, Robin. But you need medical attention." she answered in her monotone voice. **

**"I know." He replied defeatedly. **

**"Which, he will receive from me." came Slades voice. He walks out of the shadows and stands over Robins kneeling, bloody, broken form. Robin visibly flinches at Slades evil voice. Hes scared. I never thought I'd see it in out fearless leader... But he's absolutely terrified.**

**"Don't you touch him!" I yell at the man who did this evil thing to Robin. He'll only hurt him more. What did Robin ever do to deserve this?!**

**"Would you rather him wallow around in his pain, and drown in his own blood?" Slade asks me. No... I wouldnt. I keep quiet as I glare at the enemy. Slade bends down and roughly pulls Robin to his feet by his upper arm. **

**"AHHH! Master..." Robin screams at the sudden unmerciful movement. Robin stumbles and loses his footing. Slade holds him up. Starfire begins to quietly sob. **

**"AHHHHHHHH!"Robin screams again.**

**"Enough, boy, you know good and well you deserve this." Slade demanded with a rough shake of Robins arm.**

**Robin mutters something unintelligible. Slade spins him around and slams him into the wall, back first. **

**"AHHHHHH!" Robin screams out loudly at this rough handling. **

**"Care to repeat that, apprentice?" Slade asks quietly, almost pleasantly.**

**"N-no..." Robin mutters in a cracked voice. **

**"No, what?!" Slade demands as he slams him back again.**

**"UNGH! AHH! N-no, master!" Robin cries out.**

**"Smart boy." says Slade as he leads Robin to the center of the room where a steel medical table has been placed. Begins to clean all of Robins injuries. Using an alcohol soaked rag, Slade works his way around Robins body. He pours alcohol down Robins back, eliciting a scream from his rough throat. Once all of the alcohol is used, Slade begins sewing all of Robins skin back together. Slade wraps all of Robins cuts and welts. Uncaring of the pain it causes our strong, young leader. An hour and forteen minutes later, after Robins screaming and pleas of mercy, Slade drags him back, hands still cuffed, body tightly wrapped in gauze, and addresses us. **

**"Should he disobey again, you all can expect another call. That is all." he turns to Robin, "go to the computer and close the calls. Do not speak to anyone." he orders. Robin nods quietly. "I want verbal recognition that you understand my order." Slade orders.**

**"Yes, master." Robin quietly reaponds. Slade nods his approval then turns to leave. On his way out, he directs another order to Robin: **

**"Go back to your room when you've finished and wash the blood off your face and out of your hair." Slade closes the door behind him. "Yes, master." Robin says. Robin then begins the slow walk to the computer. He tries to walk straight, but he's hunched over slightly... Each step causes his breathing to hitch. Eventually, he makes it to the console and looks directly in the camera. He nods and attempts a reassuring smile, but its filled with pain, fear, and longing. But the smile tells me one thing: Slade hasn't broken him. Yet.**

**"Be brave, Robin." Batman says. Robin smiles again, and begins to type in the code that shuts down the call. He glances at us, then the call is disconnected. **

**Suddenly, a call window pops up on the screen. I answer it, and am somewhat surprised when the dark cowl appears. Batman looks very pissed. But, he's also worried. He looks directly at me. **

**"How long?" he asks quietly. I look down. **

**"3 months." I whisper.**

**"Three months... AND YOU NEVER FOUND THE TIME TO TELL ME?!" he yelled. His deep voice made me jump. **

**" We were too busy looking for him! We have been looking for months!" BB cut in. **

**"You should have contacted me the instant you knew he was missing!"**

**"I know." I replied. **

**"But we didn't. Now all we can do is use the information we received from that call and try to find out where he's at." Raven said simply. Batman cut her a glare. **

**"He will die if we do not find him." Starfire said. **

**"Listen... Batman, we understand the situation. And we-"**

**"When was the last time you saw him?" Batman cut me off.**

**"In the sewers... He was fighting Cinder Block..." Beastboy answered. **

**"What time?" Demands Batman.**

**"Uh... Around 11 PM..." I answer. **

**"Do you think they are still in Jump?" Batman asks. **

**"We have no clue. Its likely... This is Slades city... He's the crime lord here... I doubt he'd leave. He has to keep an eye on things." Raven answers. " We appreciate your concern Batman, but we can handle this." **

**"Robin is my son. I will find him. I'll be on my way to Jump soon. Stay posted. I'll be there by tomorrow morning." Batman ends the transmission. I turn to the team.**

**"We have work to do." they all nod. We dive into our search yet again. With renewed vigor. I pull up the video and begin looking for clues. Beastboy and Starfire go back to the sewer to search for any evidence, although they likely won't find any. Raven sits on the sofa and tries yet again to find Robin through their telepathic link. I scour the film... Come on,Robin... Where are you? **


	3. Batman POV

**Batmans POV**

**I was sitting in the cave, going over some old files on The Joker. I came across the case when he killed several people in the street, and shot Robin a few times as well... Even though the wounds weren't life threatening, Robin was still hurt pretty badly, physically and mentally. What an awful day that was... I vowed never to let something like that happen again. The Joker is now safely locked up in Arkham. There's no telling how long this fact will remain true, however. I briefly think of how Robin and the Titans are doing... It had been two years since Robin left my company and ventured out in his own to start a team... They have been on the news on numerous occasions... The Titans stop this criminal, or that criminal, a new member inducted into the Teen Titans... Even though we parted on bad terms, I am still incredibly proud of him. He's a strong kid. After years of training under me, he finally set out on his own and now has an entire battalion under his leadership. What father wouldn't be proud? My thoughts are interrupted as my computer alerts me to an incoming call. It's a restricted line. There's no location or contact... My instinct gets the best of me an I answer.**

**"This is a private line. Who are you?" I ask my mysterious caller. **

**Much to my surprise, I see Robin kneeling before me. He's wearing a tight black tee that shows his muscles, and black pants. He has no shoes, and his hands are cuffed closely together. His head is bowed submissively.**

**"And, an audience will be in order." comes a deep voice from off screen. **

**"Robin!" a shrill voice cuts through my speakers... Whats going on? A tall dark figure enters the shot. He wears dark Kevlar material and metal armor. He wears a two toned mask of black and deep orange. One eye peers through the left of it as he looks up at me. I immediately identify him as the worlds most dangerous and wanted assasin: Deathstroke the Terminator. **

**"Slade!" comes a gruff voice, "let him go! Who the hell do you think you are?!" **

**"Good afternoon Titans. Batman." The Teen Titans? Yes, it makes perfect sense now... What are their names? Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy... And...Strafire? My fingers fly across the keyboard as I scour for a location on the signal. **

**"As you will soon be able to tell, this signal is untraceable. It's a mixed signal, so even if you do get a lock on it, it will quickly jump all over the world." Deathstroke informs me. I find his information to be accurate and cease my typing. I look at my ward as he sits quietly on he floor. He's hurt. He's been beaten...how did this happen? Where was his team when he needed them?!**

**"Slade, you vile, evil, vis-" the goth tries to speak, but is cut off by the assasin. **

**"Now, now. No interruptions, lest your precious boy wonder pay dearly." Deathstroke says to the Titans.**

**"Now, as you all know, Robin, here, is my dear apprentice." What? Since when is Robin the apprentice to Deathstroke the Terminator? "Also, I have implanted millions of microscopic probes in the Titans. Once activated, they will cause tremendous suffering and eventually death." **

**I suppose I'll have to go take care of that situation... **

**"If you try to remove them, they will activate and will not cease their function until you are dead." **

**Or not...**

**"Now, your boy wonder has been a very bad boy indeed." Deathstroke continues after a moment. He leans down behind Robin and grabs a fistful of his hair. Deathstroke pulls Robins head up and forces him to look at us. The emotions on Robins face betray great pain and fear. I've only ever seen fear like this on his face once. And that was when he was shot by the Joker. Robin remains silent through his pain...he's strong. **

**"The threat of ending your lives is beginning to lose its effect." Deathstroke says. "Therefore, it will be Robin who suffers for his infractions, as he well deserves." He wrenches Robins hair up and pulls him to his feet. The pain causes Robin to cry out. "Isn't that right, apprentice?" Deathstroke directs to Robin. Robin nods his assent. Deathstroke vigorously shakes Robins head, "A verbal answer, if you please." the assasin demands. **

**"AHHH! Yes, master!" Robin cries. Master? That demon forces my boy to call him master?! Why does he allow this? For the sake of his team. The probes. Robin is protecting the Titans, and the only way he can is by submitting himself to the assassin. **

**"Good boy." Deathstroke praises. "I could just kill him, but what good is a dead apprentice to me? You all must watch. Should you avert your eyes, his punishment shall be prolonged." he directs the statement to me and the Titans. What was it the Titans called him again? Slade? Perhaps using this name will calm him...**

**"Slade, was it?" I ask cautiously.**

**Slade narrows his eye at my voice.**

**"Right, don't do anything you will regret. We will find you. And you will be brought to justice." I finalize the threat by slamming my hand against my desk. Perhaps the action scared him somewhat into releasing my partner.**

**"I will not regret this." Slade responds offhandedly, "Robin, however, will." the dark man shoves Robin to the floor forcefuly. Robin hits the ground with a grunt.**

**"Back in position!" Death-Slade demands. Robin obliges his order. Robin slowly returns to his knees and turns his palms to his captor.**

**"Robin! Dude! Fight back!" pleads one of the Titans. Robin doesn't, however. Deathstroke is an incredible fighter. Robin has no chance against him. I've learned this from the few times our paths have crossed.**

**"There's no point, BB." Robin admits in defeat. "It'll only make it worse." does this statement mean that...Deathstroke has broken him?**

**"Robin, you can't just-" Beastboy tries again only to be cut off.**

**"SILENCE! I said any interruptions will result in consequence. Consider my threat reality." **

**That idiot. I unconsciously let a low growl escape my lips. How could they be so stupid?!**

**"no..."one of the Titans begin to breakdown, Starfire, I presume is the culprit. **

**"I'm so sorry, guys, I failed you all." Robin apologizes as he glances up at me. Little does he know that he is anything but a failure. He endures because he's protecting his team... Robin is the strongest person I know. His past make him even more so. Stronger than me... Stronger than even Superman. **

**Slade sends his boot crashing into Robins ribs, throwing the boy wonder to the side with a sharp yelp. Robin is picked up and then punched in the stomach, causing him to double over on impact. Slade slams his elbow into Robins spine, an I hear a crack as his vertebrae are popped out. The blow doesn't send Robin down. He stands up tall with a light cough and faces his enemy defiantly.**

**Slade continues to beat Robin. An uppercut to the jaw, a kick to the stomach, a punch to the arms, ribs, a backhand to the face, a kick to his back. When Robin falls, Slade picks him back up and continues his beating. Slade kicks Robins feet out from under him, sending his head to he floor with a dull, painful thud. Robin bares his teeth on impact. Slade, yet again lifts Robin back up. **

**"Slade..." Robin chokes out in a cracked voice, "Master, please... Im sorry..." Slade sends his fist crashing into the left side of Robins face, then the right, and once again on the left. Blood slips past his lips, and falls from the cut on his left cheek. Robin falls to the floor again in a cry of pain. Robin isn't one to scream... The kid must really be hurt badly.**

**"On your knees." Commands Slade.**

**Robin obeys. Slade reaches down toward Robin and rips the shirt from his body, I was unprepared for what lay beneath. I expected blood, cuts and bruises, but not to this extent. Robin's whole torso is a bloody mess. On top of his scars are old bruises covered by new. Cuts and scrapes crisscross around his body and crimson streaks of blood spill over. The alien girl is sobbing as she watches what is happening to their leader. I hold back my emotions for later. Slade walks away, leaving the bloody bruised boy alone for the moment. He soon returns carrying a bull whip. I don't even think before the words slip past my lips. **

**"Slade! No!" I yell to try and distract this madman from killing my beloved partner... My son.**

**"Don't! Leave him be! He's had enough!" I demand.**

**"Yeah, man, you already beat him into the dirt! Let him go!" The metallic Titan adds. His voice is laced with worry and hate. Slade merely watches us for a moment before turning his attention once again to Robin. "It seems they enjoy seeing you suffer, apprentice." he says ominously. Robin remains silent. He looks up at me with a pain filled expression. I duck my head ever so slightly at the look of pure misery. What this evil man is doing sends fury through my soul. I worried that Slade would kill the boy, but like Slade said: what good was a dead apprentice to him? Slade whips Robin with a force that seems almost... Inhuman. The muscles in Slades arm as he pulls back show he's putting all his might into the blow. The first lash sends Robin to the floor with a screaming plea. **

**"AHHHH!" SLA-M-MASTER!" **

**Slade takes no pity on Robin. "BACK UP!" he commands evilly. Robin obeys and returns to his knees. All Robin could do was to endure. Each lash sends an agonized scream theough Robins cracked troat. Slade brought the whip down again, and again and again...**

**20 lashes...**

**30 lashes...**

**40 lashes...**

**I lost count...Robin was getting weaker and weaker with each lash. The next one brings him down, yet, he pushes back up as best he can with his cuffed hands. The next, however, brings him down permanently. A few more lashes, and its clear Robin is out cold. Slade, however takes no notice and continues flogging Robin. Finally, Slade stops the rain of lashes on Robins back. Slade calmly wipes the whip off and rolls it up. He bends down to Robin and uncuffs his hands. He then pulls Robins arms behind his back and recuffs them tightly together. Slade turns to look at us and simply states, "I will be back when he wakes." then, he quietly slinks into the shadows. Slade never leaves the room.**

**"Oh man... Robin? Robin wake up." The metallic teen breaks the silence.**

**"Please, Cyborg... Is he..." the alien girl speak through sobs. I presume she wonders if Robin is dead. He isn't moving save for the minuscule up and down movement of his chest. **

**" No... Not yet." The goth answers the unvoiced question. We all watch in silence as Robin fights his battle with consciousness. His breathing is slow and labored. Its a wonder if Slade hadn't killed him. I truly believe that if Slade had continued flogging Robin, he would have died for sure. Speaking of Robin, his back is now a mess of raised welts and nasty cuts. Fluids and blood run down his sides and into the floor. Robin is literally laying in a pool of his own blood. Its sick. Robin is a strong kid. I've seen him get hurt hundreds of times. It takes a lot to make him pass out. **

**It takes some time, but eventually, Robins breathing quickens ever so slightly. He lets out a low groan of pain. Time to bring him back to the living, before it's too late. **

**"Robin." I try coax him out of his daze.**

**"Robin, wake up."**

**I watch quietly, as do the Titans, as words finally form on Robins lips.**

**"Oh my god..." he mumbles as he attempts to sit up. His head moves to the side. **

**"Robin, Robin, wake up." I try once more. He seems to be grasping onto reality once again. Robin tilts his head and looks at us. **

**" Hey, man, are you alright?" **

**Cyborg asks timidly.**

**"Robin? Are you-"**

**Starfire tries to ask, but she is cut off by the onslaught of tears.**

**"Oh man... There's so much blood..."**

**Beastboy mutters.**

**"Ohhhh...ah...ahhh!"Robin groans as he attempts once more to sit up his moan quickly turns to a cry of pain as he finds his hands cuffed closely behind his back. **

**"Take it easy, Robin. Take it slow." I direct him gently. Robin nods in understanding, and he shudders as the simple movement sends pain through him. **

**"Oh my god" He says again as he looks down at the puddle of blood. Robin then begins the slow painful process of manuvering his hands in front of him. The movement sends agonized screams from his mouth as he pulls his mutilated skin tight. I almost feel his pain... Finally, after a few minutes of screaming and stretching, he gets his hands back in front of him, and collapses back to the floor with a grunt. His breathing is intense and he's muttering to himself; a prayer, perhaps? Once again, using his arms and what little upper body strength he has left, he pushes himself back up to his knees with moans of pain. From this angle, I take in the damage to his face. His left eye is swollen shut and he has a large cut on his cheek that is still bleeding. He has new brusies forming on his jaw that will no doubt become very painful. His entire body, in fact, is covered in these such brusies. He'll be sore for a while to come. Robin raises his hands to his head and runs his fingers through his dark, ungelled hair. They come back painted with blood. He tries to get to his feet, but fails as a sharp cry of pain rips through his mouth. He takes a moment to himself as he wills his pain away, then he relaxes. **

**"Ow." Is all he says. He then looks at the Titans. He forgets about himself and immediately asks, **

**"Are-are you guys ok?" That's Robin for you. Always putting others before himself, even when he's the one who needs help. **

**"Physically or emotionally? OW!" asked Beast boy before he gets cut off. **

**"We're fine, Robin. But you need medical attention." The Goth, Raven, answeres monotonously.**

**"I know." He replied defeatedly. **

**"Which, he will receive from me." **

**Robin flinches wildly at the voice as Slade reveals himself as he stalks out of the shadows to stand behind Robin. **

**"Don't you touch him!" the Cyborg yells angrily. I agree, but Robin needs medical attention, and seeing how Slade is the only one around to do the job, he will have to suffice. **

**"Would you rather him wallow around in his pain, and drown in his own blood?" Slade retorts. The Titans remain silent. Slade bends down and hauls Robin roughly to his feet.**

**"AHHH! Master..." Robin screams at the sudden painful treatment. Robin allows Slade to hold his weight off the floor as he loses his footing. There is yet more sobbing coming from Starfire. "AHHHHHHHH!" Robin continues to wail in pain. Slade shakes Robin vigorously. **

**"Enough, boy, you know good and well you deserve this."**

**Robin says something quietly to Slade that is to low to hear. **

**Slade swiftly slams Robins back into the hard wall.**

**"AHHHHHH!" Robin screams yet again.**

**"Care to repeat that, apprentice?" Slade asks menacingly quiet.. **

**"N-no..." Robin answers with a weak voice. **

**"No, what?!" Slade demands as he slams him back again.**

**"UNGH! AHH! N-no, master!" Robin corrects. **

**"Smart boy." Slade says. Robin is led over to a medical table tht had been placed in the center of the room. Slade looks over Robins body, assessing the damage, then, he dives into the work. Slade begins the process of cleaning and dressing Robins injuries. Its agony for Robin as alchohol is poured over all of his cuts and down his back. Robin arches his back away from Slade as the man pours the remaing alcohol on his back. Afterword, Slade stitches up the wounds and an hour or so later, Robin is led back to face us, his torso bound tightly in gauze. His hands still cuffed closely in front of him. **

**"Should he disobey again, you all can expect another call. That is all." Slade addresses us. He then turns to Robin, "go to the computer and close the calls. Do not speak to anyone." Robin nods quietly. "I want verbal recognition that you understand my order." Slade orders.**

**"Yes, master." Robin responds meekly. Slade nods and turns to leave. He gives Robin one more order before he closes the door behind him. **

**"Go back to your room when you've finished and wash the blood off your face and out of your hair." the door closes as Robin answers, **

**"Yes, master." He walks slowly to the computer. His shoulders are hunched and his hands are bound in front of him, fingers spread out wide to help balance himself. Each step cause him pain. Finally, He makes it to the computer. He looks directly at the camera and smiles. It's a smile filled with pain and fear, yet still, it's a smile. He isn't broken. He's still strong, he still fights. The smile is the one act of rebellion he can muster. I want him to know that I will find him. Had I known of the situation he was in, I'd have already been looking. I say the only words that I know will bring him comfort, something his mother always told him. "Be brave, Robin." I leave off the last part, but he will understand the message. Stay strong my son, I'm coming for you. Robin smiles again at the simple phrase. He begins typing in the kill code for the call and the screen goes black. I immediately dial the Teen Titans line, in search of answers. Cyborg answers. All of the Titans are in the shot. I don't give any time for them to speak. I get straight to the point.**

**"How long?" I ask, trying to keep my anger out of my voice. The robotic teen looks down, ashamed of his answer.**

**"3 months." he whispers.**

**"Three months... AND YOU NEVER FOUND THE TIME TO TELL ME?!" I lost control over my emotions as I yell infuriated at them. **

**" We were too busy looking for him! We have been looking for months!" The green changeling cuts in. **

**"You should have contacted me the instant you knew he was missing!" I retorted.**

**"I know." Cyborg admits.**

**"But we didn't. Now all we can do is use the information we received from that call and try to find out where he's at." The hooded girl cuts in. Raven cut in. I stared at her. How could she be so calm? Was this not her leader too? Didn't she care for his well being?**

**"He will die if we do not find him." Starfire said. **

**"Listen... Batman, we understand the situation. And we-"**

**"When was the last time you saw him?" I cut Cyborg off. I don't care whether or not they understand. They don't understand, not fully. This is my son.**

**"In the sewers... He was fighting Cinder Block..." Beastboy answered. **

**"What time?" I ask somewhat annoyed that he hadn't provided the information in his fort answer. **

**"Uh... Around 11 PM..." Cyborg answers.**

**"Do you think they are still in Jump?" I ask. I don't trust this team. At least, not when Robin isn't around. But this question, be it opinionated, is crucial information for me to begin my search.**

**"We have no clue. Its likely... This is Slades city... He's the crime lord here... I doubt he'd leave. He has to keep an eye on things." Raven answers. " We appreciate your concern Batman, but we can handle this." She clearly wants me gone. Not going to happen.**

**"Robin is my son. I will find him. I'll be on my way to Jump soon. Stay posted. I'll be there by tomorrow morning." I end the call. **

**"Alfred!" I call my old butler and dear friend. A few moments later, he appears. **

**"You called, Master Batman?" he inquires. **

**"Yes," I reply, "Ready the Batplane. I'm going to Jump City." I say. **

**"Yes, sir...Jump? Is that not where Master Robin now resides? Perhaps he needs your help?" he asks in his British accent. **

**"Yes. He needs my help more than you could imagine." I answer solemnly. **

**"I see... The plane will be ready momentarily, sir." he says as he walks off. **

**I pull out all the files I have on Deathstroke and leaf trough them quickly. He also goes by Slade... My records show that he's responsible for 154 lives, if not more by now. If I don't hurry, he might just add one more to the tally. I make my way to the hangar. **

**"Ah, Master Batman. Your plane is ready." Alfred informs me.**

**"Thank you, Alfred." I say as I board.**

**"Be careful, Sir." Alfred calls.**

**I say nothing as the hatch closes behind me. In no time, I'm flying at 150 mph toward Jump City. Toward Robin. Toward my son.**

**"Hang on, Dick. In on my way."**


	4. Slade POV

**Slades POV**

**He had been doing so well. When I found the Titan communicator under his bed, my disappointment was great. Although he still fights with me on many occasions, his submissive behavior was improving. But not without punishment. This act, however, would not be tolerated. I put the probes in the Titans, the very people he cared most about, as an incentive for him to obey. And although pushing the button did work at one time, it's clear the effectiveness of such an act is lacking. Otherwise, he would have disposed of this item immediately. No matter. If making the Titans suffer does not suffice, perhaps he will respond better if he is the one to suffer. With an audience too, perhaps? Yes... That will do nicely; that will send the message home well. It will be something he will not want to experience again anytime soon. I decide not to put off the inevitable confrontation any longer. Robin will pay dearly for his blatant disobedience. I press the button on the speaker to call him from his room.**

**"Robin! Get in here. NOW." I order harshly. A moment later, his voice comes through laced with static. **

**"Yes, master, I'm on my way." how those words burn on his lips brings a smirk to my face. Its the first step to creating the perfect apprentice. He's been here for 3 months now, and is finally beginning to understand that he may not address me by any other name. Although he does slip up quite often, but it is quickly amended. I pull up the video feed from outside his room. A few moments later, he emerges and slowly walks down the hall to the main room. Perfect. He stops outside the door, and waits. It only agitates me more that he is hesitating on an order. I call through the room loud enough so that he can hear on the other side of the thick, heavy metal door.**

**"Robin, I know you're there. My pateince is wearing thin. Get. In. Here. Now." I order, punctuating the final words. From the video feed, I see him sigh and push the door open. I turn off the moniter and wait for him to come to me. He slowly walks up with his head bowed. He drops to his knees in front of me and turns his palms up in a sign of submission. I taught him to do this in his first few weeks here. Although he is not entirely comfortable with it, he knows better by now than not to do it. Good. Hes learning respect. Or at the very least, fear. **

**"Master, you requested my presence?" he asks. **

**"Why, apprentice, did you keep me waiting?" I cut straight to he point. No time for small talk. He knows better than to keep me waiting. Surely by now I've sent that message into that stubborn brain of his?**

**"My apologies, master. Forgive my tardiness." he answers. So, he has no good excuse? In that case, he will not be pardoned for wasting my time.**

**" Your apology is not accepted." I answer him. His shoulders slump at my response. Oh, yes. He knows he's in trouble. **

**"Tell me Robin," I begin by sliding the filthy communicator in front of him. His breathing hitched as he saw the offending item. He audibly gulped. "Why did I find this in your room? I believe I told you to get rid of it, did I not?" I inquire.**

**" Yes, master," he answers meekly. At this, I send my boot into his ribs. He flies across the room, landing with a dull grunt. **

**" Why then, do you still have it?!" I ask my apprentice angrily Ribin sits back up on his knees and turns his palms back up. Good. He's learning what I expect of him. **

**"Master, I-ahh!" I reach down and take his hair in my grasp, wrenching it sideways and pulling him to his feet. There is no reason for his disobedience. **

**"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES!" I say wih another twist of his hair. **

**"AHHHH! Sla-master, please! I only-OMPH!" I send my fist into his gut, an pull him back up right repeating the process. I feel the air leave his lungs as I repeat the act a few times. I let him fall back to the floor. He lands in a struggling heap. I walk around him as he forces the oxygen back into his lungs. He isn't hurt too badly. Yet. **

**"Get back on your knees!" I order. Much to my pleasure, he Slowly obeys. Once his palms are turned up properly, I promptly kick him to the side again. He falls with a yelp. I take no pity on him. He is only getting what he asked for. What he deserves. **

**"Back up." I command. I pull a pair of handcuffs from my belt. These are linked incredibly close together, he wont be able to move his hand more than a quarter of an inch apart. Once he has his palms out, I slap the cuffs on. **

**"Master, please..." He pleads. I believe he understands what's about to take place. Good. I want him to fear me. **

**"SILENCE!" I yell. I am uninterested in anyhing he has to say at the moment. Now, he must listen to me. **

**"I punish you, and punish you, Robin, yet you still disobey. It seems threatening the lives of your friends is losing its effect. So, it will be you who will suffer for this." I say as I walk to the computer.**

**"Yes, Master," He responds. I type in the codes I acquired from the Titans mainframe, then I type in the codes to call the Teen Titans.**

**The call windows pop up one after the other. A dark cowl appears on the first. **

**"This is a private line. Who are you?" comes the voice of Batman in a deep tone. **

**"And, an audience will be in order." I say to my kneeling apprentice. He tenses as he hear his old mentors voice. Perhaps he is now beginning to regret his disobedience? No matter. He still must take what coming to him. Disobedience is not tolerated in the least. **

**"Robin!" comes the irritating voice of the alien girl. She gasps as I step into view. **

**"Slade!" the Robot doesn't seem to be very pleased to see me. Pity. "Let him go! Who the hell do you think you are?!" he shouts angrily in my direction. I pay him no heed. **

**"Good afternoon Titans. Batman." I greet the group of pathetic heroes. The Bat narrowed his masked eyes. He begins to type wildly in his cave. No doubt looking for a lock on the signal. He wont find one. And I want him paying full attention to whats about to happen. **

**"As you will soon be able to tell, this signal is untraceable." I explain to the dark man, "It's a mixed signal, so even if you do get a lock on it, it will quickly jump all over the world." **

**I've use this technique several times in the past. It works quite well. **

**"Slade, you vile, evil, vis-" The gothic girl attempts to insult me. **

**"Now, now. No interruptions, lest your precious boy wonder pay dearly." I warn. Perhaps they aren't so stupid as to keep talking. I want their full attention. Robin is about to be in a world of hurt. Once I have everyone's attention, I continue.**

**"Now, as you all know, Robin, here, is my dear apprentice. Also, I have implanted millions of microscopic probes in the Titans. Once activated, they will cause tremendous suffering and eventually death." The Titans look warily at one another as I point out the fact they are well aware of.**

**"If you try to remove them, they will activate and will not cease their function until you are dead." I pause to allow the words to hit home. Perhaps this piece of information they do not yet know.**

**"Now, your boy wonder has been a very bad boy indeed." I state simply as I once again grab a fistful of the aforementioned boys hair. I pull his head up and force him to look at his former friends. I wrench his hair in attempts to get him to show his weakness in front of them. He remains silent. **

**"The threat of ending your lives is beginning to lose its effect." I continue, "Therefore, it will be Robin who suffers for his infractions, as he well deserves." I pull him to his feet yet again by his hair. At this, he lets out a yelp of pain. Excellent. **

**"Isn't that right, apprentice?" I ask. He gives me a silent nod, reluctant to call me 'master' in front of these people. Not good enough. I shake him violently by his hair. **

**"A verbal answer, if you please." I ask. **

**"AHHH! Yes, master!" he cries. **

**Excellent, I turn my gaze to the capes in the screen. Shock slams into their faces at the title Robin bestows upon me. A smirk slides onto my face at my victory.**

**"Good boy." I praise my extremely stubborn apprentice.**

**"I could just kill him, but what good is a dead apprentice to me?" I direct this question to the heroes. "You all must watch. Should you avert your eyes, his punishment shall be prolonged." I promise them. And I plan to make good on that promise. **

**"Slade, was it?" Batman inquires. I look up at him and narrow my eye. Is he so stupid to speak now? Nonetheless, I humor him and allow him to continue. **

**"Right, don't do anything you will regret. We will find you. And you will be brought to justice." he punctuates this statement by slamming a fist down. He likely intends this action to be intimidating. However, it has the opposite effect. The Bat is no concern of me. Our paths have crossed, and I find his fighting skills to be amateur at beat. Another smirk lifts my face. **

**"I will not regret this. Robin, however, will." I ensure them as I shove the boy back to the floor. He lands with a grunt. **

**"Back in position!" I order. Slowly, he complies with the order and returns to his submissive position.**

**"Robin! Dude! Fight back!" the green changeling pleads with his former leader. I turn to look at him. Robin shakes his head. He's smarter than that.**

**"There's no point, BB." he confesses, "It'll only make it worse." his voice holds a hint of defeat. Perfect. **

**"Robin, you can't just-" **

**"SILENCE!" I cut off the green kid mid sentence in my frustration. **

**"I said any interruptions will result in consequence. Consider my threat reality." I warned them. **

**"No..." the alien girl begins to cry. She turns to the cyborg for comfort. Luckily for Robin, he turns her back toward the screen. **

**"I'm so sorry, guys, I failed you all." Robin says. I did not give him permission to talk. I send my boot crashing into the boys ribs. He falls to the side with a startled yelp. Due to the close cuffs, his arms are bent in an awkward fashion as I pull him to his feet by his upper arm. Once he's on his feet, I send my fist into his diaphragm. He doubles over, an I use this opportunity to send my elbow into his back. I feel his vertabrae pop on contact. Surprisingly, despite the force of the blow, Robin stands back up straight with a slight cough. I punch him on he right side of his face, sending him back a few steps. My fury at his disobedience drives my adrenaline rush as I continue to beat the boy. Each time he falls, I pull him back to his feet. This goes on for quite a while before my adrenaline rush dies down. I kick his feet out from under him, sending him to the floor. His head collides with the concrete with a thud. Unsatisfied, I pick him back up.**

**"Slade..." he chokes out in a cracked voice, "Master, please... Im sorry..." the informal name sets me off again. I punch him on the left side if his face, then the right, then once again on the left. The latter opens a deep cut in his cheek and blood slips past his lips and drips off his chin. He falls to the floor again with a cry of pain. I take no pity on him. He deserves this, afterall. I start to pick him back up, but, I have another idea. **

**"On your knees." I command. Using his bound hands, he obeys.**

**I bend down and rip the torn black shirt from his bruised body. He has cuts and scrapes crisscrossing all across his torso. Blood drips from the cuts and falls to the floor. I suppose I'll have him clean it up later.**

**I steal a glance up at the capes. The Titans gasp in horror, the alien girl starts crying again, and the green one lets his ears droop. That bat has a look of shock and morbid hatred written all over his face. I walk off to aquire the last instrument I plan to use on Robin. Once again, a resounding gasp comes through the speakers. It is then that Batman protests my actions. **

**"Slade! No!" he yells as he sees the whip, "Don't! Leave him be! He's had enough!" **

**Quite the contrary, he hasn't had near enough yet. **

**"Yeah, man, you already beat him into the dirt! Let him go!" says the robot. Not a chance. Robin deserves every cut and bruise on his body, as well as the ones he's about to receive. I turn my attention to my beaten apprentice, "It seems they enjoy seeing you suffer, apprentice." I inform him. I walk behind him and uncoil the bull whip. Sixty stripes ought to send the final message home nicely. I pull back my arm, and with all of my strength, I send the lash into Robins back. It leaves a crimson cut that spans the length of his body. he falls to his elbows with a howl of pain. **

**"AHHHH!" SLA-M-MASTER!" he quickly corrects himself. I pay him no heed. **

**"BACK UP!" I command harshly. He struggles back to his knees. Once again, I pull back and send the whip to his back, eliciting another scream. Each stripe sends an agonized scream ripping through his raw throat. I continue the flogging reaching up to 20 lashes...**

**30 lashes...**

**40 lashes...**

**Robin is getting weaker now. Hes soon to pass out. The next lash brings him down. I pause ever so briefly as he tries to push himself back up. He barely manages before the next lash connects. That one brings him down permanently. By the 50th lash, hes passed out. I give him his remaining ten before wiping his blood off my whip. His back is a battleground of stripes. Blood and fluids roll down his sides and to the floor. He lies in a pool of blood. I roll the whip up and attach it to my belt. His punishment is not over yet. He still needs medical attention. I bend down and uncuff his hands. Then, to keep him on the floor when he wakes, I re-cuff his hands behind his back. He won't be getting up with out the use of his hands. I turn to the screens and address the people there. Batman tries to pull off a passive face, but fails as he betrays emotions of anger, sadness, and worry. Each Titan had a look of total shock. The robot and the goth appear furious, the changeling looks terrified, and the alien is in tears. **

**"I will be back when he wakes." I inform them. I hide in the shadows and wait for the silence to be broken.**

**I stand in the shadows and watch as my broken apprentice breathes laboriously. The heroes on the screen watch in anticipation. Finally, the robot breaks the silence, **

**"Oh man... Robin? Robin wake up." he asks of his fallen leader. **

**"Please, Cyborg... Is he..." the alien asks through her years, and it's those very tears that keep her from completing her question. **

**" No... Not yet." the hooded goth answers. The silence continues as everyone watches for a sign of life from Robin. The kid is barely moving, his breathing is slow. Almost too slow. Almost. Had I continued his beating, I may have killed him. But the boy is stubborn. And very strong. Most men would have cracked under the beating he just received. Im increasingly proud of my apprentice. He is improving. His fighting skills have doubled in his time with me. He learns quickly, and thanks to his previous training, he is very well educated in most every area we've covered. However, that earlier training is also holding him back. He still refuses to use a gun, an the subject if killing is completely avoided. I have tried to subdue such feelings of animosity against these things, but that stupid bat has pounded the principles into his head. In time, however, Robin will adjust to the changes he's expeiencing, and killing will eventually come second nature for him. **

**Robins breathing picks up in speed. Hes coming to. Excellent. I did not wish to put the medical treatment off much longer. A pool of blood can only get so big before a human dies. He lets out a low groan, yet he does not attempt to move. **

**"Robin." Batman call to his ex-partner. **

**"Robin, wake up."**

**I watch silently.**

**"Oh my god..." the boy mutters ad he attempst for the first time to sit up.**

**"Robin, Robin, wake up." Batman says again. Robin looks up,**

**" Hey, man, are you alright?" **

**The cyborg asks, concern evident in his voice. **

**"Robin? Are you-"**

**The alien girls shows her concern, but is much too distraught to finish her question. **

**"Oh man... There's so much blood..."**

**The green one points out. Indeed, he is correct. **

**Robin lets out a low moan. , "Ohhhh... ah- ahhh!"" he tries again to sit up, but due to his bound hands, he finds such a feat not possible. His moan turns to a cry of pain.**

**"Take it easy, Robin. Take it slow." the bat instructs his little bird. Robin nods in understanding, yet he grimaces at the movement. He can barely move. Good, perhaps he has finally learned his lesson. **

**"Oh my god" He says again as he looks down into the pool of blood he's laying in. At this, Robin beguns to slide his hands farther back. He lets out agonized screams as he slides his hands down over his butt and under his feet. He maneuvers his hands back to the front of his body and collapses with a grunt. He lays there for a few moments muttering to himself. Finally, after stretching his body back, reopening some of the partially healed wounds, he raises up to his knees, letting out small grunts as he does so. His breathing is once again very labored. He raises his hands to his head and slides his fingers through his unruly hair. They come back covered in blood. He makes an attempt at getting to his feet, but stops short as pain engulfs his body. He cries out once again. He gets back to his knees and sits there quietly for a moment.**

**"Ow." he mutters mostly to himself. Soon, he looks up ant the five on the screen. He addresses the Titans first. **

**"Are-are you guys ok?" he asks them. He truly sounds concerned for their well being. **

**"Physically or emotionally? OW!" asked te changeling before the goth jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. **

**"We're fine, Robin. But you need medical attention." she answered in her monotone voice. Now it's my time to crash the party. Can't let any useful information get out, now can I? Besides, Robin has not earned the right to speak. **

**"I know." He replied defeatedly. **

**"Which, he will receive from me." I cut in as I step out of the shadows. I see Robins shoulders tense at the sound of my voice. Good to know he is beginning to fear me. I step up behind my kneeling apprentice. I am disappointed to see that he does not turn his palms up to me. I suppose we have work to do in that area. **

**"Don't you touch him!" The blue robotic teen yells at me. I look him in the eye. Does he want his leader to die?**

**"Would you rather him wallow around in his pain, and drown in his own blood?" I ask bluntly. He falls back and remains silent. I bend down and haul Robin unmercifully to his feet by his bicep. **

**"AHHH! Master..." Robin screams at the sudden pain. He loses his footing, and the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor again is me. "AHHHHHHHH!" he screams again. I give him a rough shake. **

**"Enough, boy, you know good and well you deserve this." I demand. **

**"No one deserves to get beaten into the dirt." he retorts quietly. Ah. He hasn't lost his spitfire. That's good. But not when he speaks to his master. I spin him around and slam his back into the wall. He lets out an ear splitting scream at the contact.**

**"AHHHHHH!" **

**"Care to repeat that, apprentice?" I ask, with a hint that he had better not.**

**"N-no..." Robin answers in a cracked voice. He just wants to make his difficult for himself, doesn't he? Well, I will gladly oblige. I pull him forward and slam him back again. **

**"No, what?!" I demand. **

**"UNGH! AHH! N-no, master!" Robin corrects himself with a cry. **

**"Smart boy." I say. I half drag gum to the medical table in the center of he room. He sits there quietly as I quickly assess the damage. He has a nasty cut on his left cheek, and his left eye is swollen. Moving down, I see cuts of various depths and lengths that criss cross around his body. They almost look like a spiderweb... I walk around to look at his back... Cuts and raised welts welcome me there. The only things he really requires is alcohol and a few hundred stitches. I grab a large bottle of rubbing alcohol an start with a towel. I pour some on the rag and press it to the cut in his face. He hisses at the contact. A smirk lifts my face. If he thinks that hurt, just wait till I get to his back. I move down his front, dabbing alcohol here and there, an in some cases, just pouring it straight from the bottle. I'm welcomed with whimpers and cries of pain as he tries to plead with me to stop. I pay him no heed, and send him a stern glare every time he speaks. Once the front is cleaned, I walk around to his back. I decide to make quick work of it. I place a wadded towel behind him to prevent the liquid from soaking his clothes, then, I dump the remainder of the alcohol over his marred back. He screams at this and arches his back. Again, I pay him no heed as I wipe the excess liquid dry. I get the stitches ready and quickly stitch all the major cuts. It takes two hundred and seventeen stitches. I wrap gauze tightly around his body, and finally, I'm done. The whole thing takes about an hour. I lead Robin off the table and back to the screens. I then address the people there. **

**"Should he disobey again, you all can expect another call. That is all." I direct my attention to Robin, not wanting anything else to do with the irritating heroes.**

**"Go to the computer and close the calls. Do not speak to anyone." I order. Robin nods his head in affirmation. This, however, is not good enough for me. **

**"I want verbal recognition that you understand my order." I say. **

**"Yes, master." Robin quietly responds. I nod and turn to leave. **

**"Go back to your room when you've finished and wash the blood off your face and out of your hair." I order before I step out of the room and shut the door behind me. **

**"Yes, master." I hear Robin say again. A smirk lifts my lips yet again. Even when I'm not in the room, he still uses the appropriate title. Using a small tablet, I pull up the video feed of the main room. I watch as Robin slowly makes his way to the computer. He looks at his old partners and gives a slight nod. Batman speaks up, **

**"Be brave, Robin." Robin starts to type the kill codes to the calls. He closes Batman's first, then the Titans. He turns, and slowly, painfully makes his way to the door. I turn the tablet off and head to my own room. There, I remove my mask and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I brush my hair back with my fingers and settle down at the desk. Time to plan out Robins training schedule for tomorrow. **


	5. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE Hey, y'all. So, from the few reviews I've gotten, looks like y'all want to read more stuff like this. However: I haven't planned any other chapters for this, so here's the deal. You want to read more, message me and send me in some requests. Or, for those of you who are guests, email me at: paisleyluv96fanfiction I love to hear from you guys. If you don't have an email, leave a review containing your request. just remember, I don't do slash. The more detail you give, the better the story is for you. Don't be ashamed of you're request, I don't judge. :) Thanks, you guys, have a great day! 


End file.
